


From The Past Until Completion

by Mychelle_Wilmot



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Getting Back Together, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Soulmates, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot
Summary: Spock não se lembrava com detalhes de como fora sua morte. Ele sentia que aquele conhecimento estava trancado em algum lugar de seu cérebro, mas seu acesso ainda era limitado a essa área. Spock se recordava apenas de que sua morte ocorrera em uma nave, e que havia algum perigo mortal para toda a tripulação. Ele se lembrava de uma parede de vidro e uma mão que tentava em vão lhe alcançar.Eu tenho sido e sempre serei seu amigo.





	From The Past Until Completion

**Author's Note:**

> Star Trek não pertence a mim. Essa história foi escrita apenas por diversão, não ganho nada com ela.
> 
> Fanfic feita para o K/S Day de 2017.
> 
> A história se passa após o final de Star Trek III: À Procura de Spock e antes do início de Star Trek IV: A Volta para Casa, então spoilers para Star Trek III e Star Trek II, além de spoilers da série, claro.

* * *

 

            Se havia algo que Spock estava lentamente descobrindo naqueles dias era que memórias e lembranças eram frequentemente eventos separados de fatos concretos, por mais paradoxal que tal informação parecesse para sua mente Vulcana.

            As partes mais racionais de seu cérebro lhe diziam que a confusão que Spock experimentava diante desses conceitos opostos era algo a se esperar. Seu corpo havia, para todos os efeitos, expirado; seu katra havia sido removido de seu corpo. Era natural que a junção dessas duas partes lhe trouxesse estranhamento diante de fatos e memórias que lhe foram tão certos e simples no passado.

            Os Anciões também pareciam ser de tal opinião, e asseguraram Spock de que tempo era tudo que sua mente necessitava para retornar ao que ela era antes. Tempo, meditação e algumas semanas passadas em seu planeta natal deveriam ser o suficiente para retornar Spock ao seu estado de eficiência padrão.

            Quão estranho aquilo lhe parecia. Quão estranho era pensar que ele poderia voltar a ser exatamente a mesma pessoa que ele era antes de sua morte.

            Spock não se lembrava com detalhes de como fora sua morte. Ele sentia que aquele conhecimento estava trancado em algum lugar de seu cérebro, mas seu acesso ainda era limitado a essa área. Spock se recordava apenas de que sua morte ocorrera em uma nave, e que havia algum perigo mortal para toda a tripulação. Ele se lembrava de uma parede de vidro e uma mão que tentava em vão lhe alcançar.

_Eu tenho sido e sempre serei seu amigo._

            A nave era a Enterprise e a pessoa do outro lado do vídeo era o Almirante Jim Kirk; aquilo Spock soubera. A presença da tripulação da ponte da Enterprise desde que ele acordara do ritual ainda estava sendo uma parte importante para a recuperação de suas memórias, e ele ouvira de alguns deles como sua morte ocorrera.

            Menos detalhes eles forneceram quando Spock perguntou sobre a missão aparentemente não oficial na qual eles embarcaram para salvar sua vida e restaurar seu katra a seu corpo. Não lhe parecia que nenhum deles lhe omitia informações – não deliberadamente – mas eles não pareciam tão confortáveis em relatar as experiências vividas há tão pouco tempo.

            Spock não insistia quando percebia o desconforto de algum deles. Apesar do distanciamento emocional pregado pelos ensinamentos de Surak, ainda tão presentes em sua mente como se eles fossem comportamentos transmitidos geneticamente e não ensinamentos aprendidos, ele sabia que sentira grande afeição pelos membros daquela tripulação, e que eles enfrentaram grandes adversidades para que Spock pudesse estar vivo agora. Ele não iria fazê-los passar por mais desconforto que o necessário.

            Em outros tempos, Spock saberia que seu antigo eu ficaria escandalizado em sua confissão tão aberta de sua capacidade de sentir emoções. Spock se lembrava de que sempre fora um desafio equilibrar sua metade humana e sua metade Vulcana, de que ele travara uma batalha mental durante toda a sua vida. Mas agora, após ter passado por uma experiência tão transformadora, lhe parecia ilógico negar sua natureza híbrida; parecia-lhe ilógico suprimir tão desesperadamente cada emoção que ele sentia, como Spock previamente o fizera.

            Quando Spock compartilhou esses pensamentos com sua mãe, ela pareceu radiante e o encorajou a assumir essa postura sempre que pudesse.

_Eu sei que o seu modo de viver é o modo Vulcano,_ ela lhe dissera então,  _Mas isso não é tudo o que você é, e você deve permitir que seu lado humano exista também._

            Spock considerara conversar também com seu pai sobre tal conceito, mas optara por não questionar seu pai no assunto, ao menos não no momento. Suas memórias sobre seu pai eram de natureza mista, e ele não sabia se suas palavras provocariam orgulho ou vergonha, e Spock não se via tentado a arriscar a trégua que eles pareciam viver no momento.

            Com exceção de sua mãe, ele não compartilhara esses pensamentos com nenhum outro membro da tripulação; ele sabia que confiava em todos eles, mas aquela era uma confidência extremamente pessoal, e ele não tinha certeza do nível de intimidade que ele tinha com a maioria deles, salvo pelo doutor McCoy e o Almirante Kirk.

            Entre eles, Spock sabia que ele tinha uma relação de rivalidade amigável com o doutor, e que fora nele que seu katra fora depositado antes de sua morte, o que dizia muito sobre a confiança que Spock tivera nele. E quanto ao Almirante Kirk...

            O Almirante Kirk –  _Jim_ , como ele insistia que Spock o chamasse – era a fonte de diversos questionamentos para Spock. Ele sabia que ele e o Almirante foram colegas e amigos íntimos, e que havia uma conexão mais profunda ali do que qualquer outra que ele experimentara com outra pessoa, Humano ou Vulcano, mas nem todos os detalhes daquela relação estavam claros para Spock.

            Spock não sentia a pressa que ele esperava sentir para descobrir o que havia entre eles. Havia curiosidade, naturalmente, mas havia também a sensação de que ele poderia redescobrir aos poucos o que ele e Jim Kirk significavam um para o outro.

            Mas havia uma curiosidade que Spock esperava saciar logo. Ele não vira o Almirante muitas vezes; Spock ainda passava mais tempo com os Anciões do que com qualquer outra pessoa. Ainda assim, ele vira o Almirante em duas ocasiões, ambas às vezes com os dois cercados pela tripulação da Enterprise, e Spock não pode deixar de se perguntar como seria manter uma conversa com ele longe dos olhos de todo mundo.

            Era por isso que Spock saíra do templo naquele momento. Ele havia observado nos últimos dias que o Almirante sempre saía aproximadamente durante aquele horário, sempre sozinho; Spock esperava poder encontrá-lo dessa vez e conseguir conversar a sós com Jim Kirk.

            Spock não precisou se afastar muito do templo para encontrá-lo; Spock o encontrou sentado em um banco, na sombra de uma árvore, provavelmente fugindo do calor dos sóis Vulcanos.

            Mesmo com Spock não fazendo esforços para esconder sua aproximação, o Almirante só percebeu sua presença quando Spock já estava próximo dele.

            — Spock! – Jim Kirk imediatamente sorriu – É bom te ver fora do templo.

            — Almirante – Spock cumprimentou por reflexo, mas se arrependeu ao ver o sorriso de Jim Kirk imediatamente desaparecer – Jim... posso me sentar?

            Jim Kirk sorriu novamente, embora de forma mais contida dessa vez.

            — Você nunca precisa pedir, Spock.

            Spock se sentou então, mantendo uma distância cuidadosa do Almirante.

            — Como você me encontrou aqui?

            — Eu observei durante os últimos dias que o senhor costuma sair sozinho durante esse horário do dia.

            — Hmm – Jim fez uma expressão pensativa – Eu suponho que sim. É quando o sol está menos quente. Sóis. Não que isso signifique muito em Vulcano, mas... os dias aqui são belos demais para eu perdê-los pelo calor. Vale a pena sofrer um pouco para ter essa vista.

            Spock olhou na direção que Jim Kirk apontara; o templo era afastado da cidade, então o que ele mais via era a paisagem natural. As montanhas à distância, as poucas árvores que aguentavam o clima de Vulcano nessa área deserta, algumas plantas e flores dispersas. Nada que chamaria particularmente a atenção de um Vulcano, mas que talvez apelasse pra natureza mais sensível de um Humano.

            — Você gosta da paisagem natural de Vulcano, ou de planetas em geral? – Spock perguntou.

            Por alguma razão, a pergunta tirou um sorriso de Jim.

            — De planetas em geral, você poderia dizer. Não sou nenhum especialista, mas gosto de apreciar o que é belo.

            Jim olhou brevemente para Spock, para logo depois voltar-se novamente para frente.

            — Você uma vez me disse que não entendia a fascinação que Humanos sentem em poetizar paisagens e planetas e histórias. Que planetas não tem que ser belos, precisam apenas eficientes e funcionais.

            Spock não se lembrava da lembrança em particular, mas a ideia lhe parecia sensata.

            — E o que o senhor respondeu?

            — Jim, Spock... me chame de Jim. E eu disse que não há mal algum em um planeta ser ambas as coisas – Jim voltou novamente para Spock, um olhar melancólico em seu rosto.

            — Eu gostaria de poder me lembrar dessas memórias, Jim – Spock disse, quando lhe pareceu que Jim não diria mais nada.

            — Você vai – a voz de Jim parecia determinada, sem espaços para dúvidas – Você precisa apenas de tempo. Ainda é cedo demais para que você tenha tudo em ordem aqui dentro – ele fez um gesto indicando a própria cabeça.

            Spock assentiu.

            — Algumas memórias são mais fáceis de acessar do que outras. Algumas ainda são difíceis de contextualizar para mim.

            Jim virou-se para ele.

            — Se eu puder ajudar em alguma coisa, é só pedir. Você sempre pode contar comigo, Spock.

            — Eu agradeço, Almiran... Jim. Posso requisitar sua ajuda no futuro; algo que já é fácil para eu compreender é que você está em grande parte das minhas memórias.

            Jim mordeu o lábio inferior, e voltou a olhar para frente.

            — Creio ser natural. Nós passamos muito tempo juntos ao longo dos últimos anos.

            — Também é essa a minha opinião, Capitão. Eu estou ciente de que nós éramos colegas de trabalho e que eu o considerava um amigo íntimo, mas ainda é incerta para mim a natureza do relacionamento que existia entre nós.

            Pela primeira vez, Jim não respondeu nada; ele continuou a não olhar para Spock.

            — Eu sei também que a missão em que o senhor embarcou para recuperar meu corpo e restaurar meu katra foi perigosa e que causou custos pessoais a você.

            Jim olhou para ele, então; ainda era difícil para Spock distinguir expressões humanas, mas era fácil perceber o sofrimento no rosto de Jim.

            — Eu não me arrependo de ter feito nada, Spock.

            — Eu não disse que você estava arrependido, Jim.

            Jim suspirou.

            — Eu não me arrependo, mas foram dias desgastantes. Não foi fácil perder a Enterprise, e pior ainda foi perder David.

            — Eu sinto muito pela perda de seu filho, Jim.

            Spock não se lembrava de David Marcus, não de verdade; ele sabia como ele se parecera fisicamente e ele conseguia localizá-lo em suas memórias, mas não com muita clareza.

            — Eu gostaria de poder ter sido um pai pra ele. De ter tido mais tempo. Eu nunca estive presente quando ele estava crescendo, eu nunca pude ajudá-lo em nada. Eu achei que eu poderia tentar fazer isso agora quando ele já era adulto, mas...

            A voz de Jim estava cheia de dor conforme ele falava, e quando ele parou de falar, seus olhos estavam marejados.

            Todas as suas memórias recuperadas lhe diziam que Jim Kirk era, de fato, um homem em grande contato com suas emoções e, portanto, não era uma surpresa vê-lo nesse estado de emoção ao falar de seu falecido filho. O que fora uma surpresa para Spock fora a constatação do quão estressante era para ele ver Jim Kirk em um estado de tristeza tão profundo como aquele.

            Spock não sabia como proceder; ele não se lembrava como ele deveria reagir nesse tipo de situação. Mesmo que soubesse, ele duvidava que ele um dia soubera como consolar Humanos que sentiam luto como Jim agora o sentia.

            — Eu sei que eu não matei o meu filho – Jim continuou, sua voz mais forte agora – E que não é realmente minha culpa, mas em certos momentos é como se eu fosse pessoalmente responsável. David ainda estaria vivo se ele nunca tivesse me conhecido.

            O tom de culpa de Jim lhe era extremamente familiar, assim como a retórica que imediatamente surgiu em sua mente.

            — Você não tem como saber disso, Jim. Você não pode tomar responsabilidade por ações que não são suas. Eu sinto muito pela sua perda, mas foi algo além do seu controle.

            — Você também costumava me dizer isso – Jim desviou o olhar – Não parece ter entrado na minha cabeça ainda.

            — Então eu devo assumir a responsabilidade de continuar lembrando-o disso nos próximos anos.

            Após Spock dizer tais palavras, Jim voltou a olhar para ele em um instante, como se suas palavras tivessem sido um gesto físico para chamar sua atenção. O olhar que Jim lhe lançava era cheio de emoções que Spock não podia completamente decifrar.

            — Jim...

            — Sim?

            Jim não havia desviado seu olhar ainda, e Spock aproveitou o foco da atenção para fazer um pergunta, uma que ele pensara tanto que não deveria fazer.

            — Que tipo de relacionamento existia entre nós?

            Abruptamente, Jim voltou a desviar o olhar e se mexeu no banco, se afastando um pouco de Spock.

            — Como você disse, Spock. Nós tínhamos uma amizade íntima, e fomos colegas por muitos anos.

            — E isso é tudo o que fomos, Jim?

            Sua pergunta pareceu ser esperada pelo Almirante, que soltou um longo suspiro.

            — Nós fomos muitas coisas ao longo dos anos, Spock. Sempre foi difícil definir o que você representava na minha vida, porque tão rápido você se tornou uma parte tão grande da minha vida, e eu...

            Jim se interrompeu momentaneamente, olhando para Spock dessa vez.

            — E eu perdi você, Spock. Eu vi você morrer diante dos meus olhos. Eu nunca vou me esquecer daquele momento. Mas... agora, aqui está você. Vivo de novo.

            Jim balançou a cabeça, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

            — Uma vez eu te disse que você quase me fazia acreditar em milagres. Agora acho que eu posso dizer com certeza que eu acredito, porque de alguma forma, o universo retornou você para mim.

            Spock olhava para Jim em mudo silêncio; apesar de serem informações novas, as palavras de Jim realmente não o surpreendiam. Spock soube que Jim Kirk era alguém importante para ele desde o primeiro instante em que Spock colocara seus olhos nele.

            Mesmo ainda incerto sobre a natureza dessa conexão, Spock já sabia que uma conexão potente como essa era preciosa. E muito rara, considerando ser uma conexão com um Humano. Spock tinha alguma ideia do quão difícil fora para ele no passado conciliar esse relacionamento com o seu lado Vulcano mais rígido, e estava satisfeito por não mais sentir a mesma necessidade de repressão.

            Spock morreu, e Spock renasceu. Impedir a si mesmo de aproveitar a companhia de alguém claramente tão especial para ele por conta de conflitos internos parecia ilógico para Spock.

            — Eu não posso lhe dizer que eu o entendo completamente, Jim. Eu sou quem eu era, e ao mesmo tempo eu não sou; mesmo depois que eu recupere completamente as minhas memórias e as entenda em seus contextos, eu não posso lhe garantir que eu vá ser a mesma pessoa que você conhecia. A única coisa que posso lhe garantir é o meu desejo de te conhecer novamente e de ter sua permanência na minha vida.

            Jim sorriu, e balançou a cabeça.

            — Você sempre será Spock. E isso basta para mim.

            Spock ergueu uma sobrancelha de forma automática, o gesto fazendo com que Jim sorrisse ainda mais.

            — E isso é tudo o que eu podia sonhar em ouvir, Spock.

            Com isso, Jim ergueu sua mão em um gesto que Spock imediatamente reconheceu com surpresa. Spock hesitou apenas alguns instantes, mas ele levou sua mão até a de Jim para completar o gesto que representava um beijo casto para Vulcanos.

            Spock ainda se sentia confuso sobre sua própria identidade e seus relacionamentos com Jim e com todos os outros, mas olhando para Jim agora e vendo a expressão radiante em seu rosto, ele sabia que não havia cometido nenhum erro em procurá-lo e que continuar a fazer parte da vida de Jim Kirk era a melhor escolha que Spock podia fazer.

**Author's Note:**

> O título veio da música Blue Monday do New Order.
> 
> Muito obrigada por ler, comentários e kudos são sempre desejados e bem vindos!


End file.
